Christmas Presents for Skye
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: A One Shot Christmas Story. Please Read and Review. "Skye I am so sorry for bringing that up, I should have known better and I apologize" Coulson said and kissed her cheek. Skye blushed furiously when he felt his lips on her cheek. She didn't know what to do or say, all she could do was plant a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her."


**Authors Note: With it being Christmas and all, I decided to make this story and I decided to give them a happy ending? Maybe *laughs* looks over at Shaelynn Stark this is for you. Have a read and review if you liked it. I honestly tried to make it sweet but I don't know if I had succeeded *laughs***

Christmas was a few days away and the team had agreed that they would go out together to buy a small enough tree that would fit in The Bus and also buy presents for each other. That was the least they could do because they couldn't spend the Christmas with their families.

He swirled his glass of whiskey around and downed it one go. "Hey you better take it easy with those shots, otherwise Ward will have to drive and we know, he is one bad driver." Coulson turned around and saw Skye happily beaming up at him. Coulson smirked and nodded with her statement. "Ward is indeed one bad driver especially during the holiday season."

"Hey I heard that you two. Don't think that I'm not in the room I can't hear what's being said." Ward said apprehensively as he made his way to the bar side and sat down. Skye rolled her eyes and sat beside Coulson. "So the plan today is to get a tree that's not too small or too big for The Bus. Oh we can't forget about the decorations too can't forget those, without them it won't feel like a proper Christmas." Ward said out loud as he pulled out a paper that showed what they needed to do and what to get and where to get them. Skye and Coulson just shook their heads in disbelief.

"You do know Ward that this will take the whole day if not more. It is Christmas and the longest part of it is picking out the presents. It has to mean something to the person you are giving it to. Isn't that right AC?" Skye said cheerfully and looked at Coulson who immediately nodded. Ward eyed the two of them for a moment and went back to his paper, took out a pen and amended several things. The two of them laughed seeing how Ward was very uptight with schedules.

The rest of the team eventually emerged from their bunks and were treated to Ward's plan for the day to which they couldn't believe that he had taken the time and effort to come up with. Coulson managed to sneak away from the team and went into his room to change into something more comfortable.

"Hmmmm the suit seems a bit too much but it will protect me from the cold but it shouts 'Hey I am an Agent' and I don't want that." Coulson thought aloud as he paced in front of his closet. He didn't notice that he was being watched from the doorway by a very beautiful hacker. Skye didn't know whether she should laugh or feel happy and warm inside seeing AC like this. He was never one to panic in any situation but this was a first for her.

Coulson sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, he didn't know what to wear. Skye decided to help him out. "Hey need help in picking out what to wear AC?" Skye asked as she knocked on the door. Coulson looked up and he wasn't surprised to see her, he nodded and motioned for her to come in. She beamed him a smile and went into his room. The last time she was here it wasn't under good circumstances but this time it was all fun and smiles. She opened his closet door and immediately turned around and stomped her feet.

Coulson knew why but he just kept silent and looked at the floor at her feet. "No wonder you couldn't pick anything out to wear AC!" Skye said in disbelief "All you have is work clothes and suits! Look at me AC and tell me you surely must have something else in this room that's not work related." All Coulson could do was shake his head and Skye groaned. She knew it was too good to be true, the man she secretly loved was an exceptional agent and leader but when it came down to relaxing and having fun the man was a dunce. Skye moaned, this was going to be a task of trying to find something that'll make him look casual and not look like he had to go to an interview.

The team were all gathered in the hangar and getting pretty impatient with the two. Ward was pacing back and forth and complaining that they were behind schedule. "Relax Ward, it's only been" Fitz glanced at his watch "one minute and twenty seconds, if you had the time to come up with that schedule, you can wait..." Ward shot him a look that said 'say another word and I will make sure your next training session with me will feel like hell' and Fitz made no more comebacks. Simmons and May laughed at what the two and right at that moment Skye and Coulson made their way down the staircase.

Skye was smiling as she made her way to the others and giggled a bit when they saw their reaction to how their fearless leader looked. Coulson felt uncomfortable because he was always accustomed to his suit and judging from the other's reaction he must have made quite a scene. Coulson was wearing his normal black pants and shoes but it was the shirt that caught their attention. The normal Coulson look was long sleeved shirt buttoned up with tie. This new look made him quite the man; his grey long sleeved shirt was now rolled up to his elbows and there was no tie. Skye had left the top button open so they could see a bit of his neck.

To other people this may have seemed normal but not for him, not for Coulson. "Wow Coulson you look quite how do you say this….quite the charmer." Ward said and gave him the thumbs up. Coulson didn't know whether that was a compliment or sarcasm so he just remained silent. Simmons and May eyed him up and gave him wolf whistles that made Coulson blush a bit. Fitz laughed and so did Skye but they were on a schedule and time was burning so they all decided to get the plan into action.

Many hours later, they all sat down in the little living area they had on The Bus exhausted from their little excursion into shopping mall after shopping mall looking for each other's presents. The tree on the other hand was the easiest to find and now set up perfectly in the corner. "Oh my god, I didn't know shopping during the Christmas season was crazy. This old lady hit me with her bag when I picked up a toy I knew my nephew would like." Ward was nursing a black eye from where he was hit. "Please if we do this again, we have to do it early." Ward moaned as he put ice on his eye.

The others laughed at Ward's expense but it turned out to be a productive day. It was still early but they were all exhausted and decided to call it an early day. They put all the presents under the tree and went to their respective bunks. Coulson and Skye were the only ones left to put their presents under the tree. Skye was still arranging her stuff and Coulson saw that she had this happy expression on her face. "You must be looking forward to tomorrow morning when we open the presents together huh?" Coulson stated as he looked on.

Skye turned to face him but her happy expression turned quickly to sadness and Coulson knew he said something wrong. "Yeah I am, I never experienced what Christmas was like with family. You guys are like family to me now, that's why I've had this smile on my face throughout the whole day." Skye admitted sadly and before she knew it, Coulson had knelt in front of her and cupped her chin.

"Skye I am so sorry for bringing that up, I should have known better and I apologize" Coulson said and kissed her cheek. Skye blushed furiously when he felt his lips on her cheek. She didn't know what to do or say, all she could do was plant a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. Coulson smiled and took both her palms and asked her to hold them there, Skye was still confused from the kiss but did as she was told. Coulson put a little box onto her palm "Here's my gift to you Skye, I didn't want to put in under the tree. If you want you can open that now or wait till I am out of the room so I can avoid your disappointed face if you don't like it. It's something I thought would suit you" Coulson said softly to her.

Skye was surprised by his gift and she couldn't hold back the smile that wanted to break free. She blushed slightly and thanked Coulson for the gift. She told him he could stay while she opened the present. There was no gift wrap around it so she immediately opened the box and tears rolled down her face when she realised what it was. It was a diamond necklace with a letter 'S' charm and a Key Charm.

"The letter 'S' charm represents the first alphabet in your name Skye and the Key charm...well ever since I plucked you out of that van of yours, you have been a valuable asset to this team and to me Skye. I believe that you are the 'Key' that holds this team together and I hope that you will stay that way for however long that is." Coulson said as he wiped the tears of her face.

Skye was speechless; she didn't know how to thank him or even what to say, all she could do was hug him. Coulson smiled as she did, he hoped that she would have liked the present. "So I assumed that you liked your present?" Coulson teased her and all he received a big fat slap to the chest. "Of course I do Silly, It's beautiful…could you place it around my neck?" Skye asked softly and Coulson nodded. They both stood up and Skye held her hair in place so Coulson could place it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you Skye. I really know how to pick them" Coulson laughed as Skye was admiring the charms around her neck. Coulson knew that Skye had feelings for him and him for her but the problem was their jobs. SHIELD never had any rules saying that Agents can't date but it usually meant judgements get clouded when ever their loved ones were in danger. Coulson didn't want that to happen but he also didn't want to put Skye in danger. Coulson decided that he had to tell her what was on her mind and he knew she also had something to tell him.

"Skye I need to tell you something very important" Coulson said and motioned for her to have a sit with him. "Skye I have feelings for you, not the 'I want to bang you on Christmas Night feeling'" Skye laughed and slapped him on the shoulder "but feelings where I want to be in a relationship with you. Not a short term one too, a long term relationship where I see us being together even after SHIELD or whatever happens. From the moment I saw you and on the missions we have been together, I fell for you Skye. You are this beacon of light for me, Ironic that it being on the eve of Christmas too and not being too cheesy, you have this smile that could just light up any day and make it enjoyable. Ever since my 'death' on the Helicarrier, never once have I found that reason to keep fighting day after day until I met you. Your out of the box thinking as well as your loving and caring ways have rubbed off on me a bit and I guess that's a good thing, So Miss Skye would you do me the honour of going out on a date with me tomorrow night to have dinner?" Coulson asked with one knee on the floor.

Skye couldn't believe her eyes; tears were forming in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. The man that she is crazy for was asking her out for dinner in the most outrageous manner and pouring his feelings for her known. If any of the others were to wake up and see this, they might have thought it was a marriage proposal. She couldn't even think properly or even how to respond back to his heartfelt confession. All she could do was nod her head yes. Coulson stood up smiling but was immediately tackled to the ground by Skye and had put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Phil…can I call you that now?" Skye asked as she snuggled her head into the crack of his neck. Coulson just nodded and smiled while he played with her hair. "I'm sorry that I have no response to what you said just now Phil but know this, I am the most happiest girl on Christmas Eve now. I thought the necklace that you gave me was the most romantic thing you could have given and that it meant something about us but what you said and asked me just now…that is the best present ever. The chance that we could be together and be happy together is the best present you can give me." Skye said softly and she blushed when she said it. She couldn't be any happier that she was going out on a date with the man she was madly in love with and that they could be together in a relationship.

Coulson smiled and gave her forehead a kiss. Everything seemed right and nothing wrong could happen and he liked it. The girl that he had mad feelings for was in his arms and calling him by his first name too. Right at that moment, outside The Bus, It began to snow lightly.


End file.
